Better Tomorrow
by xIreth Calaelenx
Summary: The boys live in a changed world. Poisoned by media propaganda and cruelly enforced laws, the boys find themselves in a camp for troubled teens. Faced with the horrific truth of a sick reality, the boys must chose to fight against the path that has been laid in front of then, or just to continue down it.


**Okay, so this is just the prologue. The boys aren't in this chapter but they will be in the next (if you guys like this story). It may be a little bit confusing. If you enjoy it please review! I'm not sure about this story and if I will continue it. I hope to! I just want to know what you think first. Okay so please enjoy and please review!**

Dear Mother

I think when I first arrived I was like any other girl my age. That is: spoilt, untrustworthy, cowardly and naïve. I wanted nothing more than to go back home and to stay there for a long time. I had no job prospects… I wanted to have a career making music, but now I see that that was foolish of me. I don't hate you sending me here any more, in fact I am thankful. If I am to become a respectable young woman I have to find a career that will suit me and will make it possible for me to look after a family. I need a job that is fitting of my personality. I now wish to become a nurse. I will become everything that society expects me to be, and I will make my life worthwhile.

Please say farewell to my brothers for me. Now that I understand the true benefit of staying in a place like this, I have no wish to return home for a very long time. If Owen tells you again that he has bad dreams about this place just show him this letter. I'm sure this letter will allow him to receive the comfort that he needs. I'll make a better tomorrow.

Your loving daughter

Chloe

**(Received 14****th**** March 2014)**

xxx

Dear Father

Mrs Francais tells me my spelling has improved. I'm glad. It was atrocious to think of myself being a fourteen year girl, who could not spell the simplest of words. I think those five hour lessons really paid off. This place has taught me so many lessons, so much more than just spelling and maths. I know of a woman's position in society, I know about what behaviour is suitable and what isn't, and I understand what type of person I have to become. I am now ashamed to admit that I was saddened when they cut my hair upon arrival to remove the disgusting hair dye. However, now I understand that it was something that I later would have come to regret.

Sometimes my room mate has nightmares… She hardly sleeps. I find it's hard to sleep, when she screams. She dreams there's a man in our room watching her sleep. The person pricks her with a needle every night and she cries in her sleep.

I am not afraid though… I have studied night terrors. They are all in the mind. We lock our bedroom door every night we go to sleep and so I couldn't feel safer in this center. But don't worry father, I won't let my room mates night terrors disturb my sleep or halt my progress. I'll make a better tomorrow.

Your loving daughter

Sally

**(Received 17****th**** December 2014)**

xxx

Dear Zack

I have missed you my brother. Sometimes the nurses used to tell me that if I think of home really hard I'll just simply be back there. Even if it's only in a dream, it was better than nothing. It sounds odd but that single thought allowed me to survive my first two years here. There were nights that I screamed and cried, fighting away unknown assailants in the darkness of my room. They had me locked in solitary confinement for a long time. It seemed like no one trusted me to be with anyone. They claimed that I was violent and unruly.

At first I did not believe them. Then all of a sudden it was as if a switch was flicked in my mind. I was dangerous. I was uncontrollable and I was destroying myself. Once upon a time I would have been punching the plain white walls of my room, trying to escape, but now I find I have no energy, and not enough effort to complete such a task. I'm always tired and drowsy, but it feels calm. It gives me time to think. I think about everything that needs to be changed in the world.

I remember the lessons that they gave us, when they would strap us into the metal chairs in the film rooms. They'd make us watch and re-watch the same video's over and over again. At first it was torture… A few of the girls would cry and the boys would scream in either rage or fear. It was like hell. But now the whole situation makes sense. What they have been showing us finally sticks. I understand.

There's one thing I don't understand though… Before I left you said you'd miss me, even after I got back. What did you mean by that?

Oh well, that doesn't matter. I don't expect a reply. One day however, brother you will be proud of me! I'll make a better tomorrow.

Your loving brother

Cameron

**(Received 2****nd**** February 2015)**

xxx

Dear Mother

Don't get me wrong mother, I still love this place. It's just… Sometimes when I sleep, I have nightmares. Only, I don't ever feel as though I wake up from these nightmares. My room mate has started to notice them. Her name is Sally. She sometimes tells me in the morning that I have to learn how to control my voice while I sleep. Other times she will just show me a disapproving glance as I wake. Apparently it is unfitting for a lady to have nightmares. It isn't something that is supposed to happen. I asked the nurse about it but she didn't give me much of an answer. She just gave me some sleeping pills and began talking to another nurse. You will think of me as awfully nosy when I admit this, but I turned around before I left the room. The nurse I had been talking to, turned to the other nurse with a grave look on her face, and I could swear I heard her say, "She's supposed to sleep through it." I can only wonder what that could mean.

I'll make a better tomorrow.

Your loving daughter

Chloe

**(Received 6****th**** March 2015)**

xxx

Dear Father

My room mate's nightmares have gotten worse. I can't sleep and she doesn't eat any more. The nurses try to force her to eat… They put tubes in her, and force her to take pills. She screams and fights them but she's never strong enough. Now at nights she doesn't even talk to me. She just turns to the wall and traces the dents in the plaster. It may sound insane, but I've started to think that perhaps there's something more to all of these dreams. Sometimes in the dead of night I'm awakened by the sound of people walking down the corridor. People who talk about things I don't like listening to. Sometimes the door that is supposed to be locked will be open a crack, and sometimes I look up at night and I can swear that the shadow is really stood in the corner of the room. It scares me…

But all the same, I still appreciate the lessons this place has taught me. I'll make a better tomorrow.

Your loving daughter

Sally

**(Received 10****th**** April 2015)**

xxx

Dear Zack

I want to go home… I can't stand it here. It was amazing but now it's not… I understand what you meant. Even when/ if I get to go home eventually I will not ever be the same person again. I have seen things that you would not believe and that you would never want to see. The videos are getting more and more aggressive, and the nurses are giving me more and more pills. Pills I do not need. They make me see things and hear things that aren't there.

I'm scared brother. Save me.

'I'll make a better tomorrow'… I hate that phrase.

Cameron

**(Received 12****th**** April 2015)**

xxx

Dear mother

This is it. I can't cope any more. If I don't sleep they give me pills and if I don't eat they feed me. I can't even imagine music any more. My mind is completely silent, and it always feels as if there's someone with me. They talk not to me but about me. They don't even care that I am there any more. They use words like _'unintended side effects' _and '_more rigorous tests'_ but I don't respond. They even say that I need to be put on more drugs.

I'm afraid of this place. I'm going insane. A man watches me while I sleep and injects me with needles. They force us into participation in sick 'lessons'. I think it's the drugs that make us enjoy them. One day we saw a man brutally murdered on a video tape and I didn't even flinch. I couldn't…

This is it. Why did you send me here? I needed help because I wanted to be a musician? This is a living hell. I want to go home. I want to run away with Owen and Jack. I want to get them as far away from this place as possible. I feel sorry for anyone who gets sent her after me.

I'll make a better tomorrow. If I make it till tomorrow…

Your loving daughter

Chloe

**(Never received)**

xxx

Dear father

My room mate is dead. She passed away last night. When I awoke her eyes were wide open and her skin was grey like the porcelain dolls that Lily used to bring round to our house. She had about twelve new pinpricks marks in her arm. I don't sleep much any more. I just… Live. This is it. This is my life. She was only sixteen. It's older than me, but it's still sad.

Then I scared myself… Through my tears I laughed. I laughed at my room mate's dead body! They're sending me away tomorrow. Apparently I'll be going to another branch. I don't think they will. I think they'll kill me.

But let them bring their knives or needles. I'm not going down without a fight.

I'll make a better tomorrow. Why can't I stop writing that phrase?

Your loving daughter

Sally

**(Never received)**

xxx

Dear Zack

I'm fine. Actually no, I'm great. I'm in charge of the inferior teens sent here. It turns out I managed to pull myself out of whatever was going through my head before. I don't need saving. I need to save others.

Everyone needs to be the same. It's the only way to avoid war and destruction. I'd love it if you'd join us. With the nurses help we can save millions. But of course to erase fighting we need more fighting. In every war there are casualties. That is why I have been trained. We need to erase those who would defy us. For the sake of the millions.

Your loving (changed) brother

Cameron

**(Never received)**


End file.
